1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water treatment by generation of sanitizing chemicals and more particularly to novel systems utilizing a floating apparatus for the electrolytic generation of chlorine.
2. The Relevant Art
Water has always presented an attractive environment for bacteria and viruses. The water used in swimming pools, spas, hot tubs, etc., is no different. In addition to fostering an ideal environment for bacteria and viruses, pool water may start to change color. Microscopic plants spread by airborne spores may cause this change in color. The presence of these microorganisms make themselves known by causing infection and disease. Not only can these microorganisms be the cause of infection and disease, but the microorganisms can also be the source of burning and irritation to the skin and eyes, which is caused by an unbalanced pH level as the organisms absorb nutrients from the water.
In order to control these organisms and maintain appropriate pH levels, chemicals including chlorine, bromine, and natural compounds have been used. These chemicals dissolve in water, forming hypochlorous acid or free chlorine. This free chlorine is able to penetrate the cell walls of microorganisms eliminating them from the water. Many methods are available to implement this type of chemical water purification system. Traditional purification systems used on swimming pools and in related applications can require a great amount of training and practice to properly maintain. The chemicals used in these systems can also pose certain dangers and can also represent a significant amount of the cost of maintaining the pool. Some methods of sanitization include chemical release devices, chemical shock treatment, in-line chemical filtration systems, and electrolytic chemical generation systems.
The method of choice among consumers depends on many variables but most importantly the choice hinges around cost and maintenance. Chemical release devices routinely require the attention of the consumer in order to maintain the appropriate levels of chemicals within the device. Chemical shock treatments can be hazardous, because as large amounts of chemicals are introduced into the water feature (i.e., pool, spa, hot tub, fountain, etc.) noxious gases may be generated. Additionally, the chemical shock treatment requires the concentration of the chemical to decrease over a period of time before the pool, spa, etc., may be used. In-line chemical filtration systems are costly, and most often must be installed underground.
The electrolytic process has for many years been a basis for generation of chlorine. Electricity passing between a cathode and an anode in a salt (NaCl) and water solution cause molecules to split. Na (sodium) floats in the water until it can re-attach itself with a free chloride. The chloride atom is charged from the reaction, and while some of the chloride atoms escape, others are converted to chlorine. This process offers advantages over the previously discussed methods. First, salt is present in most water supplies. If no salt is present, only a small amount of salt is required because the reaction produces salt as a byproduct. Second, chlorine is being generated at a slow natural pace, not by bulk or shock treatment, thereby eliminating the need to purchase and transport hazardous chemicals.
Current electrolytic sanitizing devices also have limitations. These devices require electricity and therefore must be installed within the filtration system, which increases the cost of the device. The electrodes that supply the electricity have a tendency to develop a scale buildup, which requires periodic cleanings.
Solutions for improving electrolytic sanitizing systems are needed. Among these solutions, a self-contained, floatable device would be a great improvement in the art. Additionally, the ability of the device to generate the power required to drive the electrolytic process would be helpful, as would the ability to prevent chemical accumulation on the electrodes.
The chemical generator of the present invention has been developed in response to the present state of the art, and in particular, in response to the problems and needs in the art that have not yet been fully solved by currently available sanitizing chemical generators. Accordingly, it is an overall object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing chemical generator that overcomes many or all of the above-discussed shortcomings in the art.
To achieve the foregoing object, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein in the preferred embodiments, an improved sanitizing chemical generator is provided and configured with a buoyant enclosure, a plurality of electrodes, a power source, and a polarity reversing module. Upper and lower buoyant composite plastic housings may form the buoyant enclosure.
The electrodes of the sanitizing chemical generator preferably comprise a plurality of at least two electrodes. Alternatively, the apparatus may be configured to contain any number of electrodes seen fit to generate the desired amount of chemicals. Under a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the plurality of electrodes comprises a metal coated with an oxidizer layer in order to resist the formation of scale, and prevent corrosion.
In one embodiment, the power source of the chemical generator comprises a replaceable power supply such as a battery or batteries. Alternatively, the power source may comprise a renewable power supply. Under a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the power supply comprises photovoltaic solar panels. The sanitizing chemical generator is preferably configured to float freely within a body of water.
The polarity-reversing module is configured to alternate the polarity of the electrodes at a predetermined time interval. The polarity prevents chemical buildup on the electrodes.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.